Energetic compositions such as those used as explosives and propellants present a well-recognized problem when it becomes necessary to dispose of such materials as waste. Solid rocket propellants are a prominent example, and a common instance in which the disposal problem arises is the regraining of rocket motors for reuse. This is one of numerous situations in which the propellant compositions used as rocket motor grain, and similar materials, must be disposed of in an acceptable manner. For environmental considerations, such methods as open-pit burning into the atmosphere are not acceptable. For example, unacceptable quantities of HCl, NO.sub.x and CO are emitted into the atmosphere during open-pit burning. Furthermore, if waste compositions of this nature are to be stored and handled, a serious risk of initiation from external influences such as an inadvertent impact or an accidental discharge is present. Clearly there is a need for safe and environmentally acceptable methods of disposing of waste rocket propellants and similar compositions.
In addition, the recycling of materials or the reclamation of value and use from them in one form or another is always a desirable goal. This is true of all components of energetic compositions, both organic and inorganic. However, reclamation of useful materials when disposing of rocket propellant by open field burning is generally not possible. For example, aluminum powder and ammonium perchlorate, components widely used in these compositions, are lost in open field burning, thereby eliminating recycling benefits.